


6 - Feelings Explained

by redheadgrrl1960



Series: Among Stars [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960
Summary: This story was written in my VERY early fanfiction career. (Between 2000 and 2004) Please excuse my English and my fanfic habits when it comes to style and word choice.I post this and some other Janeway/Seven stories here on AO3 since I thought it might be of interest to someone and I want all my stories in one place.





	6 - Feelings Explained

It was indeed a strange feeling to wake up with somebody else’s hair in your mouth.

Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship USS Voyager spat out the long, golden tresses and turned her head, sleepily trying to find out what was going on.

She was lying on her back in her bed, dressed in her Starfleet issued pyjamas and next to her with a long, lanky arm protectively draped over her captain, laid Seven of Nine, former Borg drone and the woman she loved more than anything.

Janeway smiled and snuggled closer, inhaling the sweet scent of the younger woman.

“You are awake,” Seven stated; apparently wide awake herself.

A bit startled, Janeway looked up, she had thought Seven was still asleep.

“Yes,” she answered. “What time is it?”

“It is 0428 hours, Kathryn. It is not time for us to get up yet.”

“Good.” Janeway buried her head against the Seven’s long white neck. “I rather just stay here anyway, cuddling.”

She pulled at Seven, making her roll towards her, stroked the tall blonde’s back under her pyjamas, slowly and tenderly. The other woman’s skin was so soft, it was like satin and the metallic implants that circled some parts of it only seemed to enhance both the smooth texture and her beauty.

“Mm …” Janeway moaned happily. “I love touching you. You feel so good.”

Seven hugged her closer, drawing the smaller woman in under her chin, kissing her hair.

“Does this qualify as romantic small talk, Kathryn?” she asked curiously. “I love touching you, as well.”

“Yes, I know. And you do it all the time. We have to talk about that later, darling. It is not proper for you to touch me when we are in the middle of negotiations like yesterday. Nor is it very professional to give me those hot glances during our staff meetings.”

Seven shifted a little.

“I was aware of how important the negotiations were and I was merely trying to establish our relationship in a non-verbal way to the Kurosti Ambassador,” she said. “And as for you interpretation of they way I regard you at staff meetings, I never give you any looks unless you initialise the exchange of such looks to begin with.”

Janeway sat up, glaring down at her beloved.

“I guess we are going to have this conversation now,” she sighed and rolled her eyes. She ought to know better, she sighed to herself, than to engage Seven in a discussion in bed. “Why did you feel compelled to ‘establish our relationship’ in front of Ambassador Kurosti?”

“He was …  _ogling_  you.” Seven dropped her gaze, looking very uneasy.

“He did not! He was just being very polite. And where have you heard that word?”

“I overheard Susan Nicoletti saying that the Delaney sisters were ogling the commander and from they way she said it I understood it to be of a sexual nature. And the Ambassador was indeed ogling you. It is not polite to keep staring at your chest, Kathryn. He was also invading your personal space on several occasions.”

Janeway dragged a hand through her tousled hair.

“He was just being very eager to show us around. He put his hand on my elbow to guide me from room to room in the palace.”

Seven shook her head.

“We were part of a large crowd, there were no risk of you getting lost. He did not have to touch you. It made me feel … “ She paused uncertainly, looking bemused at her loss for words.

“It made you feel jealous, perhaps?” Janeway asked, now in a much gentler tone of voice. “There is no reason for you to ever feel jealous, darling. You are my only love, you know that.”

“Yes. But you smiled at him.”

“I smile at a lot of people, Annika.”

“You gave him that particular smile. The smile you usually save for me.”

This time the hurt was evident in the Borg’s face and Janeway lay down again and hugged her close.

“I am sorry, I didn’t realise that it would seem like that to you. I promise you that I never give anybody that special smile but you. If you ever see me smiling in a similar way, know that even if it looks like that smile, it isn’t. I can only smile like that towards you.”

Seven beamed and rolled her captain over on her back. Looking down at Janeway through long blonde tresses of hair, she smiled herself. It was a wide, glowing smile, cleverly designed by some deity to seduce Janeway, to put a magic spell on her.

“But,” Janeway tried to look serious, “there is the matter of the looks during staff meetings.”

Seven’s smile died. “I am not looking at you in any different way than you look at me.”

Janeway frowned.

“And how do I look at you, then?” she asked in a low, dangerous voice that would make young ensigns and crewmen escape her through the nearest Jeffrey’s tube.

The blonde did not budge, however.

“You look at me with an expression that could only be accurately described as ‘sultry’ or even ‘lustful’. It is always a very loving look, as well,” she commended, apparently happily oblivious of the captain’s level ten death glare.

“Are you suggesting that I give you lustful and sultry looks during staff meetings?”

“Yes, Kathryn.”

Janeway closed her eyes exasperatedly. The Borg did not lie. Seven told the facts as she interpreted them. If she said Janeway was giving her lustful looks, then that was probably very true.

“I have to watch myself, then,” she relented grudgingly.

Seven didn’t look pleased with that remark but didn’t appear to want to engage in further debate about it. Instead she pulled her captain closer and kissed her tenderly. Her full lips nibbled Janeway’s, urging the older woman to open her mouth which she readily did, welcoming Seven’s tongue as it softly entered to caress its counterpart.

Janeway moaned and wrapped her arms around Seven’s neck, letting her mouth convey all the love she felt for this amazing young woman. She became almost ferocious, devouring those wonderful lips, tasting her.

Seven gave her everything. Not holding back and not scaring easily she opened her mouth even more, drinking Janeway’s kisses like they were fine, rare nectar. She needed to be close and then even closer. Her hands found the buttons in the captain’s pyjamas and swiftly unbuttoned them. There were the soft mounds she adored so much. She couldn’t make herself leave Janeway’s mouth but her hands greedily, happily caressed the yielding flesh and teased the rosy nipples in to hard little nubbins.

Janeway did not have the same patience as Seven; she ripped the blonde’s pyjama top open, sending the buttons flying through the bedroom. The full breasts came lose with a bounce and she grabbed them, fondled them passionately making Seven gasp in to her mouth. Catching that precious gush of air, the captain inhaled it, making it apart of the love they made.

Seven reluctantly left Janeway’s hungry lips and blazed a trail down her smooth, moist neck with open mouth kisses. She loved this part of Kathryn especially; where she could feel her pulse and every motion beneath that vulnerable skin when the other woman swallowed or hummed, as she tended to do when she was at a certain level of arousal.

“Annika,” Janeway moaned. “I need you to taste my breasts now. Please, Annika …”

The husky voice, causing tremors under Seven’s lips as she sucked gently on her neck, made the blonde move down. She slowly let her tongue draw damp little lines, interrupted by small kisses, to the aching nipples. She studied the left one carefully, blew at it a little and doing so making Janeway growl.

“Seven, don’t tease me. You know what I need …”

She did. She knew that at this point in their lovemaking, the auburn haired woman needed her to lick, suck and chew on her nipples. She needed Seven to take as much of her pliant mounds in to her mouth as she could and devour her completely. Only when she was on the brink of pain was it enough.

Gently did she let her mouth surround the bud and the noise coming from Janeway almost scared her, it was such a high pitched scream of relief, of excitement, she was afraid that she had involuntarily hurt her.

“Yes! Yes, darling … just like that,” the captain breathed between clenched teeth. “Oh, god, you do that so well. Don’t stop … don’t stop …”

Seven let her mouth suckle for several minutes before switching for the other breast. That elicited another cry from the woman beneath her who was now also starting to undulate against her, making the telltale movements betraying her arousal.

Seven raised her head, letting go of the taut nipple.

“Kathryn, do you want me to use my hand too?” she asked quietly. “I want to make this right for you.”

“Yes, darling, yes … go inside, I want you deep inside.”

Seven let her right hand, the one without the Borg mesh; slide under the pyjama pants and then between Janeway’s legs, finding the other woman more than ready. The swollen wetness parted to allow two of her fingers to enter. Slick muscles contracted around them, hugging them, pulling them further in.

“Ah …” Janeway arched in to the touch and cried again when Seven’s mouth returned to the abandoned nipple. “Yes, darling, just like that. Take me, Seven, I need you to take me.”

Sensing the urgency in Janeway’s voice, Seven wasted no time but let her fingers take up a steady rhythm while pressing up, finding that spot which drove the captain wild. The throaty voice was now even huskier, sending trills down the blonde’s spine, causing her own arousal to flare.

And then the older woman reached that perfect place. For second after second she hung suspended in time, in space, convulsing over and over.

Tears flowed freely and Seven, knowing that it was tears of joy mixed with tears of fright, held her beloved close while whispering soothing words.

“I am here, Kathryn, I will not go away. I will hold you until you feel safe.”

Janeway heard more than the words, she felt the comfort in the softness of the other woman’s voice, felt the warm love in her arms, in her caressing hands.

“I know, darling,” she whispered huskily. “I know.”

Janeway needed several minutes to find her bearings and catch her breath. It was amazing, Seven seemed to do this to her every time. Perhaps it was the younger woman’s innocent beauty, so without a hidden agenda, which allowed the captain to let herself go, let herself be dependant for once.

Janeway became aware of the barely detectable tremor in Seven. She knew the blonde would never hurry her but also realised that her lovely partner was very aroused if it showed even this discreetly.

“Darling,” she mumbled and rolled on top of the beautiful Borg. “You have waited long enough, I suspect.”

Seven frowned.

“What do you mean, Kathryn?”

“I mean, you are trembling, you need me to touch you. Badly, I dare say.” Her teasing voice sent crimson red to Seven’s cheeks.

“I do desire you.”

Janeway smiled crookedly. “You always desire me. Now you are downright in heat.” Her crude language always seemed to shock the younger woman and this time was no exception. Seven’s eyes grew big and she quickly gazed up into Janeway’s.

“Elaborate,” she said in a low, dangerous voice.

“You are blushing, your pupils are dilated and you … are … very wet,” Janeway whispered throatily and slid one hand between them and between Seven’s legs.

“There. You see?” she smiled innocently with twinkling eyes.

Seven blushed even harder. Oh, this was so irresistible. She loved teasing Seven and seeing that Borg perfection dishevel a little before her eyes. Katie, you are wicked, she thought to herself.

Seven was now involuntarily moving her hips as to increase the contact with Janeway’s hand but the captain rolled off her.

“Roll over on your side, darling,” she instructed, nudging the younger woman.

The Borg looked confused but complied.

The captain lied down behind her, wormed one arm under her head and pulled one of the blonde’s legs over her own, opening her up to her caresses. With one hand she held the young woman close against her own breasts and with the other she gently parted her slick folds, finding the little nubbin and softly teasing it with tender fingertips.

Seven was already far gone in her desire and it did not take long for Janeway to inflame them even more. She hypnotically moved her fingers in the same, small pattern, over and over until small tremors turned to heavy convulsions. Then the captain let her thumb take over and two fingers enter her beloved, loving the feeling of those contracting muscles.

“Kathryn … oh, Kathryn … I love you, I love what you do to me …” Seven gasped, pressing her back against her captain, reaching back to feel her with one hand.

“There now, just let it all come, one more time, darling. You know you can do it one more time,” Janeway cooed and kissed that long white neck. And her words alone was apparently enough to send the blonde into another orgasm. She cried out in a low voice and undulated against the small, elegant hand buried between her legs.

“Oh, Kath …” Her voice broke and she sobbed twice before all sound was too much for her vocal cords.

“Annika, you are wonderful and there can’t be anything more beautiful than you when you come in my arms like this,” the captain mumbled. “I love making love to you, you never hold back.”

Seven, shivering and evidently trying to regain control of her feelings pivoted in Janeway’s arms. Burying her face in the captain’s shoulder, she kissed the soft skin there repeatedly.

“I love you, Kathryn.”

“I love you, Annika. You are my darling.”

She looked at the chronometer on the wall. They could rest for another hour before their duty shift started. Today was going to be a busy day; it would be wise to do so.

“Kathryn?”

“Yes?”

“Do you dislike the unfortunate display of jealousy I made?”

Janeway smiled.

“No, darling. A little jealousy is only natural from time to time. It is when it dictates everything we think, say or do it can become a problem. Don’t worry about it.”

Seven was quiet for a while, considering this.

“Are you ever jealous regarding me?”

Janeway hesitated.

“Well, I don’t know if it counts … it was before we were aware of our feelings. Before we were a couple, anyway.” She swallowed. “You remember when the Doctor still were giving you lessons in social skills?”

“Of course.” Seven looked up at her captain.

Blushing a little Janeway avoided her steady gaze and continued.

“I came home from a diplomatic function and Chakotay informed me, with a huge grin, that you had been on your first date. I was so startled I almost walked into a bulkhead and Chakotay stared at me like I had grown another head while I was away. I wanted to scream, because I realised that you had taken my question very literally and I had no idea why I was reacting like I did.”

Seven put a hand on Janeway’s cheek and made her meet her gaze.

“You were jealous already then?” she asked softly, her eyes huge.

“Yes,” Janeway allowed grudgingly. “I had no idea at the time, or I was in some heavy denial, but I was really uneasy for weeks about your whole dating experience.”

“Lt Chapman was also uneasy for weeks. He avoided me for months in fact. Perhaps he was worried that I would want to make a new attempt.”

Janeway laughed.

“I hear he is dating a young ensign in engineering.”

“She is an excellent dancer,” Seven commended.

“That would be his first priority in a partner, I would think,” Janeway agreed and burst out laughing.

“Are you implying that I would repeat the same mistake twice? I never do that.”

“No, I don’t mean that. I just feared at one time that you would suggest that we go dancing.”

“I have learned to dance since then. We could go to Sandrine’s some night.”

Me and my big mouth, Janeway sighed to herself.

“It is a date, darling.”

That would give the whole ship something to talk about for weeks.

***** 

In the mess hall, Neelix were serving breakfast for a bold crew who felt like tempting fate, or in some cases, save replicators rations.

Seven of Nine strode in and stepped up to the counter.

“Seven!” exclaimed the little Talaxian happily and rubbed his hands. “What can I bring you? Some omelette? My special cereal? Coffee? Tea?”

Seven considered her options.

“I will try your special cereal if it has no leola root in it,” she decided. “I also require some liquid … I mean, I would like some tea.” She looked at him for a couple of seconds. “Please.”

Neelix swiftly put together her order under idle conversation, or idle monologue as it was and then insisted to be a gentleman and carry her tray for her.

Seven quirked her cortical implant and resisted an urge to roll her eyes.

“Will the captain be joining you?” Neelix asked.

“No, I will ingest my breakfast alone this time.”

“I am not prying, just thought I’d be prepared in case she was. She really requires strong coffee in the mornings,” he explained.

“Yes, that is correct,” Seven agreed.

Neelix beamed at her.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your meal then. I hope you enjoy it, Seven!” And off her were to serve new customers.

Seven regarded his compact little form and smiled inwardly. He was such a gentle spirit, went out of his way to make everybody feel good. He had been one of the first to accept her, to help her. In fact he had been the one to show her how to start ingesting solid nutrition again. She had not always been very patient with him but he never seemed to mind.

“May I join you, Seven?” a voice asked, startling her. She looked up and there stood B’Elanna Torres, the chief engineer whom she only recently had started to really get to know.

“Yes, Lt Torres.”

B’Elanna took a seat opposite of her and looked apprehensively at her omelette.

“What do you think the red spots are?” she asked Seven.

Seven leaned over the table and examined them.

“May I?” she asked and indicated at B’Elanna’s plate.

“Help yourself,” the Klingon said amicably.

Seven carefully disengaged a red little item from the omelette and tentatively put it in her mouth. She chewed it cautiously and then nodded to B’Elanna.

“It is safe, it is only red peppers.”

“Thanks,” B’Elanna said and smiled. “I wonder how he made the bits into perfect rounds.”

“Mr Neelix is a very innovative chef.”

“Too innovative for my taste. Ever since he introduced the Voyager crew to leola roots I have had more indigestion than in my entire lifespan.”

Seven nodded again.

“Mr Neelix has not had very much luck with his leola root recipes. Still he is correct in his opinion of their vitamin enriched qualities.”

B’Elanna groaned.

“They can be how enriched they want to, I still hate the stuff. At one time he served me a leola root drink based on synthehol. I nearly took his head off, chasing him through four decks.” The engineer showed her teeth in a ferocious smile.

Seven stared at her. She could very well picture this and it brought a beaming smile to her lips.

This made B’Elanna stop with her fork hanging in mid air, her turn to stare.

“Seven!”

“Yes?” The smile died and she looked concerned at her breakfast partner. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no! But I have never seen you smile like that. You have a beautiful smile. You should smile more often,” she said and smiled back, just as brightly.

Seven smiled again only a little shyer and softer this time.

“Kathryn says so as well. She enjoys my smile too,” she said, lowering her voice. She knew very well that Janeway did not want her to discuss their relationship in public; she was still very sensitive about it. Not because she was ashamed of having a relationship with her astrometric’s officer but she was a very private person and became more self-conscious when the crew gossiped than most people would assume.

B’Elanna grinned.

“I bet she does, Seven,” she replied. “It is nice to know that Janeway is a mortal made of flesh and blood.”

Seven blinked.

“I was not aware anyone believed she was not?”

The Klingon laughed. “No, Seven, I didn’t mean it literally. I mean, she has such an aura of self-sufficiency, of being above human needs sometimes …”

Seven frowned. It was sometimes far too obvious that although the Voyager crew had been stranded out here for so long, nobody really knew Kathryn Janeway. Perhaps the commander did, they were the best of friends, but if B’Elanna’s comment represented how the crew perceived their captain, they really did not know her.

“She is very human. She is the person who has taught me the most about humanity. When nobody else on this ship had faith in me, she was the one who saw beneath all the technology, who still sees beneath it …” Her voice trailed off, she was to angry to continue.

B’Elanna had looked up in alarm when Seven’s voice had conveyed her resentment.

“Seven, wait a minute. I meant no disrespect, I promise. I know the captain is as human and as vulnerable as any of us here. It is just that she never allows that to show. I am happy for her, happy that you two have found … well, love, together.”

The Borg’s eyes narrowed and she searched the engineer’s face for signs of malice. There were none, only an honest look of remorse.

“Very well, B’Elanna Torres,” she relented. “I am aware of Kathryn’s image and I agree with it. It is not for a captain to show her weaker sides to the crew. It is part of my role as her … partner, to be there for her when she requires it.”

She shot B’Elanna a look and then softened a little when the Klingon looked even more distressed.

“Are you free after your duty shift?” Seven asked shyly, knowing she had upset the other woman.

“Yes, why do you ask?” B’Elanna asked tentatively.

“I have not had the opportunity to play velocity in several weeks since Kathryn has been recovering from her abduction. I thought perhaps you would like to play.” The blonde looked directly in to the Klingon’s dark eyes.

The engineer lit up and smiled.

“Yes, that could be fun. I will kick you Borg behind, you know.”

Seven smirked.

“I think you are prone to exaggerations,” she offered.

“Exaggerations? I think I will go easy on you to begin with, Borg and then just go in for the kill.”

Seven frowned.

“Is there a special set of Klingon rules to this game I am unaware of?” she asked, thinking that it could become quite hazardous to play a woman from such a violent race.

“No, it’s a saying, Seven. But I will get you.”

“I think not.”

*****

The bridge was silent and Commander Chakotay had the conn. The captain worked in her ready room and he did not envy her the task at hand, dealing with the punishment for the four crewmembers that had abducted her. There had been a court-martial, of course, led by himself and the sentence had been confinement to quarters for all four of them, under Tuvok’s supervision. They had been separated from the crew and each other for three weeks now and tomorrow he and the captain would visit them together with Tuvok for a first evaluation.

Of course they were not going to be allowed their freedom already, but Janeway was determined to get them back into the fold as soon as possible. Chakotay didn’t know if it was possible but if anyone could, Captain Janeway was the one.

“ _Janeway to Chakotay, please report to the ready room_.”

“On my way, Captain,” he acknowledged.

He handed the conn over to Tuvok and crossed the bridge.

She was sitting at her desk, smiling up at him as he entered.

“Some coffee, Commander?” she asked.

“No, thank you,” he answered, returning the smile. “It is good to see you back at your old coffee drinking self, though.”

“Isn’t it?” she smirked. “I have never taken so long to recover in my entire life.” She shook her head.

He glanced down on his hands as he took the seat opposite of her.

“It could have something to do with a certain strong headed Borg who really was adamant to keep you on you back … resting, I mean.” He gave an innocent, broad smile.

Janeway, who just took a sip of her newly replicated coffee, Klingon blend, spluttered it across her desk, little golden brown droplets ending up on Chakotay’s chest.

Wheezing and coughing she glared at him and when she had cleared her windpipe she rose from her chair, leaning forward on her hands.

“What did you just say, Commander?” she hissed at him.

“I just meant that it was good you had Seven there to take care of you and help you out that first week. She is very protective.” The knowing smile never left his face.

Janeway inhaled slowly and sat down, realising she probably walked right into his trap, acting very silly.

“She is protective. Don’t cross her,” she said with a crooked smile.

“I’d never thought I’d say this, but she is good for you,” he said, suddenly very serious. “She loves you in a way I have never seen, absolutely unconditionally.”

Janeway’s look softened.

“Yes, she does. You know, Chakotay, I have never been the recipient of such love before. She never has an ulterior motive, she never hides what she is feeling and if she tries, she is not very good at it and it is only her protective side showing itself.”

Chakotay nodded.

“Last week, when she and I went on that away team to the north side of the Kurosti nation,” he said, “she talked more with me than she has done in all her time here. She showed a genuine interest in the ways of my people, especially when I told her about they way we talk to animal guides. I promised to help her talk to hers. I find it amazing that her analytical mind, so used to dealing with technology and scientific facts would even find it remotely interesting.”

Janeway smiled wistfully.

“I am not surprised. If you had seen her face a couple of years ago, when she saw the Omega molecule up close … That was a very emotional, I dare say religious, moment for her.”

“And for you?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Janeway glanced at him.

“Yes,” she relented. “For me too.”

“You have loved her for a long time?”

The captain covered her eyes briefly.

“You don’t give up, do you? All right … yes, I have loved her for a long time, although I was not aware of how long or how much. I guess I can be pretty dense at times. I probably never would have acted on it, unless …” Her voice trailed off and she blushed faintly.

Chakotay cocked his head a little.

“Unless she had forced you to see it somehow?”

She nodded. “Yes. She wore her heart on her sleeve and I couldn’t refuse her, couldn’t reject her … us. She is very innocent in some ways and she is also very vulnerable in spite of her Borg enhanced strength. She has a brilliant mind but she has missed out on so much and still done so well at regaining this much of her humanity.”

The first officer nodded, in awe of the soft expression on his captain’s face. She was probably not aware of how she looked when she talked about Seven or when the young woman was in the same room, but everybody else did.

“She was devastated when you were missing. I have never seen her lose it like that and I was afraid that if we never found out what happened to you, if she had no closure, either way, that we should lose her too.”

Janeway’s brow furrowed.

“I know. She is so devoted to me, she needs me so much … which goes both ways,” she admitted a bit awkwardly.

She cleared her throat.

“Now, Chakotay, I didn’t ask you in here to allow you to dig in to my … eh, love life. I want you to set up these new assignments on the duty roster. I have selected these people to work with our misguided crewmembers. Both Starfleet officers and maquis crewmembers are represented equally and I think it will be good for both the crew as well as the prisoners to interact and reach the goal, to have them back on active duty, as soon as possible.”

Chakotay read through the list and his admiration for Janeway took another leap. She was always prepared to fight for the good in people; she was fair and had kept her subjective views as the victim in this case to a minimum. The only time she had wavered was when Seven had testified and the young woman had paled, her eyes glazing over briefly. Then Janeway had stiffened and glared at the four responsible for causing the Borg all that pain and worry.

Now he had a long list of names and he approved of all of them; they each had qualities that would be of use in this delicate matter.

“Add any names you feel are appropriate,” she said.

“Yes, captain, I am certain this will help. The sooner we have this out of the way, the better. Nobody gains anything from having them confined to quarters for the rest of our trip.”

She smiled.

“Glad you agree, Commander. Dismissed.”

He got up and headed for the door.

“Chakotay?”

He turned around.

“Our earlier conversation …” her voice trailed off, leaving her a bit flustered.

“Kathryn, you know I love to tease you in private like this. That is as far as it goes.”

She rolled her eyes but the smile was still there.

“Thank you.”

He smiled back and left.

*****

B’Elanna Torres left holodeck one looking like a drenched cat. She had given her best, pressed the Borg with all her strength but still she had lost three games out of three. She wanted to blame it on the Borg perfection and enhancements, but had to admit that no matter how good Seven was, she still had not beaten Janeway. And she was at least fifteen years older than the Klingon.

Damn, she though, Tom will never cease teasing me about this. I never should have been so overly confident when I talked to him, bragging how I would take the Borg down.

She had to smile, although grudgingly, at herself. Once again her big mouth had got her into trouble. And to make matters worse, Seven had offered to ‘coach her’ once a week from now on. She had accepted; she had to beat that tall blonde one-day, her honour depended on it.

One small comfort was that Seven also looked a mess, at least.

*****

Seven opened the door to their quarters, looking tentatively inside to see if Kathryn was home yet. She didn’t hear anything and entered cautiously.

She had taken the turbo lift and bumped into Commander Chakotay and nearly not managed to keep her usual posture. She ached all over from the relentless games she had played with B’Elanna. The only comfort and satisfaction was that the Klingon was even worse off and also the fact that she had beaten her three times.

She moaned quietly as she entered the bathroom. She didn’t know if had time before Kathryn returned but her aching muscles desperately needed the soothing massage of a hot bath. She ran the bath and then tried to raise her arms to reach the clasp of the bio suit at the back of her neck.

Pain surged through her shoulders and she sighed and lowered them again. A glance in the mirror showed her dishevelled hair and she exasperatedly closed her eyes to shut the image out and also the thought that the commander no doubt much have wondered about it even if he had not said anything.

He had followed her through the corridor of deck three, on his way to his own quarters and no doubt he had been amused.

She needed to sit down, which was unusual and lowering the lid on the toilet she did so. She leaned back against the bulkhead, looking wistfully at the hot water filling the tub. How was she going to get out of the suit?

She nearly dosed off and only stirred a little when a familiar voice talked to her.

“Seven? Seven, what are you doing? Are you ill?” asked the concerned voice of Kathryn Janeway. “You look a mess, what happened to you?”

Seven slowly opened her eyes and gazed into those even, blue grey ones she adored so much. She opened her mouth but had to clear her throat twice before her vocal cords cooperated.

“I played velocity with Lt Torres.”

“And then you return here looking like you came straight from a war zone?”

Seven flinched and the sudden movement made her wince.

“I won three times.”

Janeway snickered.

“I should hope so.” She looked around. “You are going to take a bath? Why are you just sitting here? The tub is filled.”

The Borg straightened up and involuntarily made a face.

“I can not reach the clasp of my bio suit. I am too … sore.”

Janeway had to laugh at the expression on the blonde’s face. She looked completely dismayed.

“Let me help you, darling. I’ll even take the bath with you, if you like.”

“I would like that, Kathryn, I think I require assistance.”

Janeway reached around her and undid the clasp. The bio suit fell down and the captain gently tugged it off, understanding that for the first time in her life perhaps, the young woman had taken on too much. Not even during their velocity games had she been this affected afterwards. Or was it that her human organs took over more and more of her bodily functions? Either way, she was not going to be able to get into the bath on her own.

When Seven was undressed, Janeway helped her get in the tub. She quickly undressed herself, lowered the light to fifteen percent and climbed in behind her beautiful Borg.

“Lean against me, darling,” she offered quietly. “I will hold you and give you a gentle neck rub. Come here, yes, just like that. Does that feel good, Annika?”

Seven sighed happily. She was aching all over but the feeling of lying in Kathryn’s arms, her naked body pressing against the long line of her own back was pure bliss.

“This is acceptable, Kathryn. Thank you.”

Janeway smiled. “You’re welcome.”

She took the soap and slowly lathered the parts of Seven that was within her reach. The skin was smooth and inviting under her soapy hands but she knew this was not going to turn into a romantic moment, the blonde was far to sore for that. She might even have to administer a mild analgesic to help Seven.

Janeway continued to gently caress and rub the sore muscles, trying not to put too much pressure. She had no idea when Seven fell asleep but eventually realised that she had when the Borg started to slide down in front of her, almost going under the foamy surface.

The captain caught her just in time and gently shook the young woman awake and helped her out of the tub.

“We need to get you into bed, my dear, before you drown. I believe you once warned me about falling asleep while taking a bath.”

Seven nodded sleepily.

“It is dangerous, Kathryn. I was however not alone.”

“No, you were lucky I was there,” Janeway laughed throatily. “Come on now.”

She guided the wobbly woman into the bedroom and pulled back the covers to let her carefully ease her body down. She paged the doctor who sent a mild analgesic via the replicators, administered it and then decided to grab a quick bite to eat.

She replicated a small bowl of soup and some bread, ate it quickly in her desire to get into the bed with Seven. She climbed down next to the Borg who was appeared fast asleep.

“Kathryn,” Seven whispered when she felt the presence of another body. “Kathryn …”

“I am here, darling. Go back to sleep.”

“Mm … I wonder if the commander noticed?”

Janeway froze.

“Noticed what, Annika?”

“My appearance. He was in the turbo lift with me.”

Oh.

“I am sure he realised you had been exercising.”

“I do not think so.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I did not want him to know how tired I was and only after having played velocity. I was … ashamed.”

Janeway rose on her elbow, looking pointedly down at her beloved.

“What did you tell him?”

“I was not entirely truthful but when he inquired about your location I told him that I had just left you in the ready room. I am sorry, Kathryn, that was wrong of me.”

Oh, my goodness, Janeway moaned inwardly, trying to think that one through.

Chakotay meets an extremely tousled Seven in a turbo lift, looking sexy as hell and she tells him, no doubt in her very matter of fact tone of voice, that she just left me in my ready room. Wonderful.

“Seven, do you realise what he must think?” Janeway’s voice was dangerously low.

“No, Kathryn?”

The captain sighed.

“He thinks we have made love in the ready room. I can’t believe you don’t realise that. He must think I am the most unprofessional … the most …” Her voice trailed off.

“I am sorry,” Seven said and pulled back a little.

“No, no, don’t worry. He can think what he wants to. I just have to find a way to erase that smirk on his face. He will be such an intolerable tease now, worse than usual.”

Janeway sighed and pulled the Borg close again.

“Sleep now, darling. Don’t worry about Chakotay. Sooner or later I will find out something about him that will even the score.”

“You could perhaps mention that the Delaney sisters are constantly ogling certain of his body parts?” Seven suggested sleepily.

Janeway felt a huge, mischievous grin spread over her face.

“Perfect, Seven. Just perfect.”

 


End file.
